Sunset Surprises
by TheAnimeHannah
Summary: 31st July - Grimmjow's Birthday. Sure the ex-Espada has been having a great time since the war ended. He has Ichigo and loves him to pieces! Of course after today's birthday surprise he may just love him more. ;)


**First published lemon – God knows how long you've all been waiting for me to post one so here ya go ;) Please be gentle as this is my first time writing one but constructive criticism is welcome **** Happy Birthday Grimm! x**

* * *

Sunset Surprises~

* * *

31st of July – The sun was out and shining on that warm summers day, the temperature climbing into the 30's and the humidity at least 80%. Up ahead, the sky was still blue but oranges from the fading sun could already be seen spilling across the horizon. There was little wind offering no reprieve but the blunette wouldn't have it any other way. Today was the perfect day!

Grimmjow stepped down from the patio step, just outside the front door, doing his best not to stumble. Ignoring the last of the sun's harsh glare – which was currently making him sweat slightly – he instead focused on the soft hands that were clasping his; a guide whilst he was blind-folded.

A grin plastered itself on his face as he could practically feel his boyfriends smile radiating out towards him. If Ichigo was smiling, and Grimmjow wasn't currently being soppy or hilt deep in him, then he was definitely in for a surprise. "Ichi," he purred, still ambling forwards. "Can I look yet?"

A soft, honeysuckle voice chuckled forcing him to suppress a shudder at that sinful sound especially when he replied; those two words setting him on edge. "Not yet,"

Grimmjow sighed and pouted slightly causing his partner to laugh again but didn't say anything more. He wondered where the ginger was taking him . . . It couldn't have been far considering how slow they were walking. Had they even left the front garden yet!?

Suddenly, a warm hand placed itself on his firm chest effectively pausing him where he stood before something soft slanted against his lips. The blunette grinned at the berry's lewd attempts to kiss him but wasn't exactly complaining at the moment as he slid his tongue past and into the dark cavern. _This seems a bit much just for a kiss, _he thought still exploring the others mouth. Maybe this was another kinky streak Grimmjow had come across.

"You can open your eyes now," Ichigo panted against his lips, drawing in gulps of air forcing his heart to steady.

It had seemed that amidst the onslaught the sly berry had whipped off the blindfold – it was the blunette's fault for being too caught up in the kiss to realise.

Slowly, azure eyes blinked open, at first blinded by the sun before teal sparkled into his eyesight making him forget the bright glare. Parked before him was a slim Valkyrie GL1500/F6C in light blue; the same colour as his own hair. Forgetting his boyfriend - who was currently grinning like the little elf he was – he edged towards the bike admiring the teal spirals that decorated it framing its silver engine and huge wheels. He was vaguely aware that his jaw had dropped for his mouth to form an 'o' and it only got wider when he circled to view the right side of the vehicle. There, displayed in gothic letters, was a 6; his former Espada ranking.

It was perfect.

"I-is it ok?" Ichigo stuttered, his grin now hidden behind a blushing and shy facade.

Grimmjow smiled warmly at him and pulled him into his arms his head going to rest in the crook of his neck. "It's perfect," he breathed.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and hugged the big blunette back feeling his confidence now return. He was only worried because he wasn't sure how Grimmjow would react to the number that would remind him of the life he used to lead. Turns out it didn't matter. "Happy Birthday Grimm," he whispered against his ear.

Grimmjow grinned against the berry's neck before gazing back down at him, eyes twinkling like a little kid on Christmas. "Can I take it for a spin?" he asked.

"That goes without saying," Ichigo smirked. "I need you to get to the surprise part 2," he added in a husky voice sending shivers down the blunette's back. _Ooh shit . . . _

Not wasting anytime at the thought of that surprise he dragged the berry over to the bike immediately situating his self in front of him. As soon as they had strapped helmets on and seated themselves on the bike Grimmjow wrapped Ichigo's arms around his waist enjoying the close contact. "Hold on Ichi," he murmured before speeding off without a further warning.

After the initial shock from the sudden speed, other than that the ride went smoothly. They would dart around the slow moving cars, carefree screams of joy leaving their lips as the wind rushed through their hair. Of course there were the beeping of horns and angry bald men shouting at them through rolled down windows but the couple just flipped them off or laughed as they whizzed by. Because of the speed they were going at – and even with Ichigo's poor sense of direction – they managed to get to their desired destination within no time.

Grimmjow slowly came to a halt, parking the bike in the small clearing that Ichigo had led them to confusion heavily etched onto his face. "Ichi?" he questioned. "What're we doing here?"

Ichigo brought a finger to his lip before motioning with the same finger to follow. The blunette watched the berry sauntering off with a sway of his hips enticing him to follow behind and obliged with the silent request. Not too long afterwards, they had entered another clear space, the tall trees packed behind with a cliff several meters in front of them. The sunset, that was getting lower by the minute, was dripping cherry and orange into the surrounding area catching the light on an object planted into a large rock in the middle of the space.

Smiling, Ichigo stepped aside letting his lover's azure eyes glance to the rock and the weapon sticking out of it. "Pantera," he breathed.

His breath hitched. It was true; there, resting in between the rock, was his Zanpakutō gleaming in the sun and shining bright as if it had never been broken and lost. Cautiously, as if it was dream and he was afraid it would disappear, he advanced towards the sword. Dust trails from the way he dragged his feet came to a halt around his heels as he stood in front of the gleaming object.

Carefully, he grabbed the sword by the cobalt hilt and lifted it loving the way the metal scratched against the rock causing a judder to zigzag down his back. The silver blade felt the same as it had always been; an extension of his arm to swipe at enemies. It no longer had the feeling and purpose of kill that would often reflect his aching heart. No, this time it shouted out 'protect'.

Grimmjow turned to his partner who had a small smile gracing his lips and couldn't help but smile back. This was the one that had changed his aspect on life. This was the one he wanted to protect. He strolled over to the berry, sword still in hand, and without any prior warning smashed their lips together. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise but soon lowered to half-mast allowing a small moan to escape him only for it to be devoured by the hungry blunette.

Grabbing a fistful of orange hair, Grimmjow angled Ichigo's head to the side giving him greater access and continued to delve into the moist cavern. By this point, Ichigo's hands had already found purchase on satin blue hair and began to tug it relentlessly begging for more. Grimmjow happily accepted the younger male's invitation for more and gradually lowered his lover to the ground all whilst holding the rough kiss. As soon as Ichigo's bum had touched ground Grimmjow wasted no time in attacking his long and slender neck relishing in the breathy moans his lover made when he marked his jugular. "Grimm," he sighed blissfully.

Understanding his request instantly the blunette set to work tugging of the refines namely called clothes; fingers straight away began toying with pink nubs causing the other to arch his back searching for the body above him in a plea for more friction. It only brought a grin to the blue-haired devil. Without mercy, Grimmjow began to palm the berry's straining erection through his clad boxers, his tongue otherwise busy on the chest displayed before him. Ichigo gasped at the intense pleasure rocketing through him and let loose a string of moans flow out as he bucked into Grimmjow's calloused hand. "G-Grimm!" he cried out. "Stop, ah, f-fucking teasing!"

All Ichigo saw was a smirk that took over his lovers face before his boxers – soaked with pre cum – were yanked off allowing a barely audible gasp leave his lips as the cool air hit his hard on. "F-fuck!" he cried out as Grimmjow grabbed his erection and started squeezing.

"This want ya want Ichi?" he asked sweetly, still pumping the hard member.

Ichigo could only nod in reply as euphoria stopped him from answering. Grimmjow, not happy with the answer received, bent down giving a teasing lick to the tip of his erection, the wet muscle digging into the slit before pulling away. "Is this what you want _Ichi_," he demanded.

Not waiting for a reply, the blunette took the member in his mouth and without warning began to deep throat the berry causing the latter to scream. "Fuck Grimm!" he barked hips flying up despite the hands that were holding him down by the waist.

Grimmjow smirked around the cock and continued bobbing his head accommodating the man's needs which in turn made the shinigami writhe underneath. With his mouth still working wonders on the berry, he removed one hand from the tan waist and began to coyly circle the puckered entrance. In truth, with all the sex they did, he shouldn't really have needed prepping – It was like a force of habit. The first finger slipped in, the others eyes now wide open as that first initial jab brushed against his prostate. Ichigo sucked in a sharp breath when the other finger entered, Grimmjow now leisurely thrusting them in and out making sure to abuse that special gland each time.

The blunette glanced up at his lover and felt his own cock twitch. Ichigo lying on his back, shirt rolled up to his chin exposing lithe muscles; a blush dusted across his face not from embarrassment but from lust. It got him every time. Just looking at him sprawled beneath him in all his naked glory made him want to pound into him right there – Clearly Ichigo had the same idea. "G-Grimm, nngh, s-stop teasing me . . . ah, f-fuck me _now!_" he urged.

_Who am I one to say no? _With a final pop he released the berry's straining member and harshly removed his fingers earning a small whine from the other. Growling, he stretched the mile long legs and with one swift move, thrust inside him. Ichigo cried out and wrapped his arms around the blunette's neck drawing him closer so that their bare chests touched. For a minute he just lay there, listening to his lover's harsh and erratic heartbeat pound against his ears . . . then he moved.

Carefully he tilted his hips, getting his lover used to his size despite that they had done this countless times before. As always Ichigo adapted fast and pushed back against him searching for more. "G-gimme more!" he urged.

"Yes sir," he smirked before lifting his legs and driving deep into him.

Ichigo screamed in ecstasy as his prostate was hit full on, stars now erupting into his eyesight. Azure eyes gazed down at the shinigami watching the way his abs flexed when he pulled against Grimmjow. His brows were marred together in a pleasurable frown, his mouth hanging open as more moans and cries spilled from those swollen lips.

It was getting closer. The coil in his pelvis was tightening along with the walls that surrounded his girth. It was a good thing he was known for his strength and stamina otherwise he would have collapsed a long time ago. "S-shit, I'm coming!" Ichigo screamed, closing his eyes tight as he finally spurted across their abdomens, a string of unintelligible curses leaving his lips.

Feeling the walls clench tighter around him he gave one last thrust a groan leaving when he felt himself release, his muscles tightening as the orgasm shook his body before slumping down on his lover.

They lay there for a few minutes trying to regain their breaths as the last of the sun spilled over them. Grimmjow looked across at the forgotten sword and smiled turning back to his lover. "Next time, I'm tying ya up with the sword," he chuckled, pecking the man on the cheek,

"Kinky bastard," he retorted but even Grimmjow could see that excited look in his mocha eyes. "Happy Birthday Grimm," he whispered, holding the blunette close.

The blunette smiled and pulled the berry close watching as the last of the light disappeared over the horizon.

_Best birthday ever!_

* * *

**Well, there you go xD Please review! I want to know what you guys thought of my first lemon **


End file.
